Prompts for Flash
by Ciel-Scamander
Summary: I really love writing but currently I don't have any ideas for a story. So I'm asking you to give me ones in the form of a prompt! It can be anything as long as it involves Barry's secret being revealed and/or Hurt!Barry.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there,

I really love writing but currently I don't have any ideas for a story. So I'm asking you to give me ones in the form of a prompt! It can be anything as long as it involves Barry's secret being revealed and/or Hurt!Barry. Also, please no romance prompts, I am no good with these xD. But you can include pairings in your prompts. Please note that the updates can be really slow and that English isn't my first language. So please don't expect any masterpieces. But I'll try my best.

Sorry for those who have already written a prompt for a later season, but I dumbly forgot to add that I am only in the beginning of season 2. Again, I am really sorry. But I'll save these prompts for later after I watched season 4. Mybe I'll write them then. Don't give up hope yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**So Many Scars**

Prompt: barry has some scars. 5 times oliver sees barry's scars 1 time everyone see a huge one? by Gutterboots

1

Barry was in Star City helping Oliver on a case involving a Metahuman who 'escaped' from Central City. After successfully capturing said Metahuman who had the power to control the wind Barry stayed at the Arrow Cave as the speedster likes to call it to make out with his boyfriend.

The hero of Central City kissed Oliver on the mouth all the while trying to undress the vigilante (they were alone). Oliver didn't stop him, only deepening the kiss while also ripping off the speedster's clothes. They lay down on the 'bed' Oliver always gets patched up on after getting injured on a mission with Barry at the bottom and Oliver on top.

Suddenly the vigilante stopped making Barry whine for more. "Where did you get this scar?" the Green Arrow asked out of nowhere after examining Barry's body. He traced the scar on Barry's left upper arm with his finger so that his lover knew which one he meant.

"Oh, that one? That was actually quite a funny story you know. I went for a walk (run) on a cold winter day and of course it was slippery as hell. Well, clumsy me raced down the street with too much speed and slipped." At that Barry had to stop because Oliver was laughing his ass off already knowing where this was probably going. "Yeah, yeah, just laugh. Well, back to the story. So I slipped a crashed straight into a tree. Unfortunately there was a small branch sticking out where I landed and it tore open my upper arm. It hurt like hell, but thanks to my fast healing it was healed up after about three days. Only the scar remained. Hey, stop laughing already!" said Barry, playfully hitting Oliver on the arm. The vigilante played along and pouted while holding his 'injured' arm. This made Barry laugh.

All of a sudden they heard someone come into their secret hideout. The two heroes jumped up and into a fighting stance just in case this was an enemy (thank god they still had their pants on). But, fortunately (or unfortunately for them), it was only Felicity who had come back to retrieve her jacket that she had forgotten there.

As soon as she saw the two half-naked heroes she abruptly came to a halt. At first she stood there with a perplexed and confused look on her face, but then realization dawned on her and she hurriedly snatched her jacket. While running out of the Arrow Cave she screamed over her shoulder "Don't forget to use protection!" while giggling wildly. This made the two lovers blush madly. They turned to each other and stated simultaneously "We will never hear the end of this, will we?"

 **So that was the first chapter. Don't know when the next will come out. Hope you liked it! Just to clarify: No, Felicity didn't see Barry's scars. For one she was standing too far away from the two to make them out and secondly she was in too much of a hurry to get out again to properly look at the two.**

 **Sorry this took so long to write but I'm not really into this fandom anymore but I'll still try to at least finish this story and sorry to all those who also wrote a prompt. I liked this one the most out of all of them so I wrote it first. I want to once again announce that I am a really slow writer.**

 **Till next chapter**


End file.
